The present invention relates to operating a flash memory, and more specifically, to delaying program requests (i.e., write requests) to blocks in flash memory.
Flash memory is an electronic non-volatile computer storage medium that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. There are two main types of flash memory, which are named after the NAND and NOR logic gates. A NAND flash is typically organized in blocks (e.g., 128 bytes of data of data) that each include multiple pages.